Dominance
by Steffie1
Summary: Teisel tried to dominate Glyde, but it didn't work out. Teisel x Glyde x Teisel.


Hello everyone and welcome to a brand-new MegaMan Legends fan-fic.

This story is after MegaMan Legends 2. Let's just say that Teisel and Glyde secretly met one another after MML2's ending.

Location: Glyde's base.

Characters (c) CAPCOM Story (c) to me, Steffie

Enjoy ^_^

Dominance

Teisel Bonne grumbled to himself as he watched Glyde work on some machinery. Both men were still in their reporter disguises; although they both removed their jackets and shirts. They were both alone in Glyde's HQ. All the birdbots were sent out on patrol.

As he watched his fellow pirate work on his gadget, Teisel's memory wandered to when Glyde had kidnapped him and forced him to work off his debt. He remembered how the pirate would sometimes force himself onto him. Although he was flattered that someone found him attractive, the fact that he wasn't the dominant partner made him feel more than a bit annoyed...

Teisel grinned to himself as an idea formed in his mind. He noticed that all the muscles in Glyde's body were relaxed. The smaller man wasn't facing him at all; and he didn't wear his armour.

The eldest Bonne sneaked up from behind Glyde and tried to wrap his arms around the man's waist. The blonde tensed the moment he sensed someone was behind him, and rolled out of the way. He leaned against the wall that was nearest to the table. Before Glyde could react, Teisel pinned him against the wall with his own body. He grabbed hold of Glyde's wrists with both hands and pinned them above his head.

"Teisel-dear, let me go!" Glyde snarled as he struggled. His eyes widened when he noticed the smug grin on the taller man's face. As long as he had known him, the avian-loving pirate never saw Teisel acting like this before. He also realized how strong the grey-haired man really was as he couldn't wiggle out of his grip. But, he wasn't actually scared of what Teisel would do to him. To be honest, he didn't really try. He was curious what the idiot tried to do to him.

Teisel was a bit hesitant at first. He hoped he didn't frighten Glyde; he only wanted to show that he too can be the dominant one. Teisel let go of Glyde's wrist and used his hand to caress Glyde's cheek. The blonde never allowed him to touch him at all when they were intimate. He didn't expect Glyde to have such soft, smooth skin. He then combed his fingers through blonde hair. He was surprised that it wasn't sticky from hair-gel. When he built up enough courage, he tried to wipe the fringe out of the smaller man's face. He stopped the moment he felt Glyde pinch his side. It was damn painful.

The leader of the Bonnes hunched down to Glyde's level. He didn't realize how small the blonde was compared to him. After he had worked up his courage, Teisel pressed his lips against Glyde's. He then tried to force his tongue into Glyde's mouth, but didn't succeed.  
"What are you, a little schoolgirl that didn't have been kissed?" Glyde teased as he noticed Teisel's mishap.

Teisel ignored Glyde's comment as he noticed Glyde's bare neck. He nibbled as gently as he could; just like how the smaller man did to him many times before. To his disappointment, it didn't have the same affect. Glyde actually looked bored as the taller pirate tried to find his sweet-spot.

The grey-haired man trailed his fingers down the blonde's trunk: from the pectoral muscles to the abdomen. He decided to be a lot gentler than Glyde, since he remembered how much it had hurt. He ignored how the muscles twitched the moment they felt his fingertips tease sensitive nerves.

Glyde smirked in amusement as Teisel used his tongue to lick his neck, then his collarbone. He gasped when he felt the tongue tease his nipples, but the grey-haired pirate had mistaken the reaction for discomfort. He squirmed as the tongue explored his stomach. He sucked his breath in the moment Teisel dipped the tip of his tongue into his navel.

To his surprise, Glyde was knocked off his feet as Teisel lost his own balance. His breath was knocked out of his lungs as Teisel landed hard on top of him. "Get off of me, you clumsy oaf!" the avian-loving pirate groaned. Teisel ignored him as he turned his attention to Glyde's lower body. He unfastened Glyde's belt, and tried to pull Glyde's pants off. With a sigh, the blonde removed his pants for him. Teisel removed Glyde's shoes and socks for him so that he could pull the pants off with ease.

As he remembered what the smaller man sometimes did when he was playful; the grey-haired pirate used the fingers on one hand to caress Glyde from his hip to the tip of his toes of his left leg, then the right. Glyde squirmed in discomfort as Teisel's fingers teased his skin. That did it; now he'll turn the tables. He had enough of being the submissive one. It was fun at first, but it's clear that Teisel didn't know much.

The leader of the Bonnes was about to pay his attention to the spot below Glyde's navel, when he winced in pain as his hair was pulled. When the pain stopped, he felt himself being knocked down and pinned down by Glyde. Before he could say anything, he felt Glyde's tongue enter his mouth and wrestled with his tongue. Moments later, he felt his earlobe being licked. He squirmed as the tip of his tongue entered his ear.

"I must admit Teisel-dear, I'm impressed of your efforts. But, let me show you why I'm the dominant one in the relationship!" Glyde purred. Teisel's eyes widened in shock. He knew what Glyde had in store for him.

The grey-haired pirate realized that one can't fight the laws of the universe; and that Glyde would always top.

The End 


End file.
